


With worry

by Sinuhmyn_Apple



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinuhmyn_Apple/pseuds/Sinuhmyn_Apple
Summary: Just a request I got on Tumblr. :)Newt takes you on as his assistant, and you always worry for him, what happens when he gets injured?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Come follow me on Tumblr for Newt headcanons and drabbles :)
> 
> Sinuhmyn_apple
> 
>  
> 
> Use of gifs was requested as well.

Dragons were a messy sort of business, and while you admired their dangerous kind of beauty you would never think to go near one. After all, you were only a muggle, at least that’s what Newt called you. This world of his, with wizards, and witches and all kinds of magical beasts was so very new to you still. It was only months that you had stumbled upon him one day, after you chased a small black looking creature who had stolen your wallet into an alley of New York. You had come to learn it was called a Niffler, and after much confused and somewhat frightened looks, you eventually came to care for it and all of Newt’s creatures to be honest. 

And even now, amidst the crumbled rocks and ruins of a once tame looking mansion in the backwoods of Washington, you found yourself hiding behind a stone. Panic was written clear on your face, and you had to wonder what on earth Newt was thinking coming here. Granted, his heart was definitely in the right place and you knew he cared deeply for such creatures that he’d sooner risk his life than let harm come to any of them. 

Word was someone took it upon themselves to breed these beasts here, a Romanian Longhorn if you remembered correctly, and you had to imagine it was hard to hide them. When Newt came running down the narrow steps of his magical case a couple of weeks ago he seemed flustered, and when you finished tending to the occamys you had pressed him about it. All you managed to catch in the whirl wind of his explanation was something about illegal breeding, and needing to go to Washington. Whatever the case, you didn’t even pretend to understand half the words he said. 

Truth be told, you questioned your sanity on occasions. What exactly possessed you to become his assistant? Because, being pelted with fireballs and almost being impaled was not on the list of things you aspired to do with your life. 

“Y/N!” 

You looked up to see Newt running towards you, his teal coat billowing in the heated wind from the dragon’s breath. His wand was drawn and he practically slid the rest of the way as he kneeled next to you behind the rock. He peeked above it’s edge, keeping his green eyes firmly locked onto the creature before him. And yet, he hardly seemed the least bit panicked. 

“Why do I always let you drag me into these situations, Mr. Scamander?!” 

He looked at you confused for a second, but then his lips stretched into one of his fine smiles. “I believe your exact words were ‘I wish I could be a wizard.’” 

He wasn’t wrong. You were envious of his abilities, and wished for nothing more than to be dragged into this world of his. Being around Newt was also a perk. He had such an awkward charm about him, that after just a few days of being around him well, you weren’t opposed to the idea of… 

Your eyes trailed to his smile, a small blush forming on your cheeks, thankfully amidst the dragon fire you could hardly tell. 

“There is absolutely nothing to worry about.” 

You couldn’t help the small laugh that left your lips. “Have I ever believed you when you say that?” 

Newt shook his head with a small laugh, reddened hair falling over his right eye. 

“No, I don’t believe you have.” 

With a nod of your head, you affirmed his answer. It was always strange to you how calm he could be in these situations. Especially now, with the Romanian longhorn advancing on you both in its defensive state. It began quickening its pace, lining its horn towards you both, and with a quick step and a wave of his wand all you saw was a flash of light and your body knocked back into the ground. 

[](http://25.media.tumblr.com/99510e06e92043814e1e93b0e91024cc/tumblr_mfz6s6JXa91qf426so1_500.gif></a></p>)

[Gif source](http://www.teen.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/lily-collins-birthday-march-18-2013-downworldersdaily.gif)

A gasp fell from your lips, slight pain from the weight of Newt falling on top of you. A groan was all you could muster, and Newt had managed to crawl off of you, leaning against the broken wall of the mansion as he caught his breath. You looked over to the burning field, the dragon now knocked out, but otherwise unharmed on the other side of it. 

“There…as I said, nothing to worry about.” 

You glanced over at the fallen wizard, eyes widening when you saw the gash on his side the dragon managed to leave. 

“Newt!!!” You screamed, quickly crawling over to his side as you waved your hands around the wounded area unsure of how to help. Before all this you only ever worked at a candy shop. This was hardly your area of expertise. 

The wizard only smiled at you, trying his hardest to ease the tension from your features. With a roll of your eyes, you looked down at him. 

“Are you crazy? You could’ve been killed, and I-…” You paused mid sentence, suddenly aware that your feelings for him would’ve come out had you continued speaking. “Well, what would happen to your creatures then, Mr. Scamander?” 

Newt draped an arm over his injured side, wincing just a bit before bringing his free hand up to brush your hair from your face. His soft touch made your breath hitch, and you could feel the heat once again rise to your cheeks. The Hufflepuff’s eyes met yours, and even though his grin had fallen his eyes spoke enough for him. 

“I’d entrust them to your aid. Besides,” Newt leaned forward, his proximity alone making you suddenly feel the urge to faint. 

“I can’t let you get hurt.” 

His words took you by surprise, and all you could do was stare at him. The way he said it made your heart flutter, and you so desperately wanted to close that small gap between both your lips. Over the months, you knew you two had grown close, but you never thought he could possibly have seen more in you than a friend. And yet, with every inch he dared to lean closer, the more you assured yourself this was in fact real. 

[](http://25.media.tumblr.com/99510e06e92043814e1e93b0e91024cc/tumblr_mfz6s6JXa91qf426so1_500.gif></a></p>)

[Gif source](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lg3tklsx5k1qbzz5bo1_500.gif)

Newt’s lips touched yours with barely a brush, and though his lips were chapped it was still so delightful against your own soft ones. You could feel his hesitation in the kiss, so you placed your hand on his mustard colored vest, gently gliding it up until it rested firmly against his shoulder. You tugged slightly at the edge of the coat he wore, guiding him to deepen the kiss. 

Newt’s tongue poked out, curiously swiping at your bottom lip, asking for entrance into your mouth. You parted your lips, a soft sigh trapped between you both as his tongue rubbed against yours. He tasted like tea mixed with his own unique taste, and if it wasn’t for the fact you needed air, you would’ve never pulled away. 

You smiled at him, eyes casting downward as you became a bit shy of the affectionate gesture you had just shared with him. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Hm?” Newt stared down at his wound, looking over his hand that was caked in a bit of blood. “Oh, it’ll be fine. Please, don’t worry.” 

“I worry.” You said with a hint of amusement as you snaked your arm around the wizard’s shoulders helping him up. 

Newt laughed, wincing just a bit as the movement caused him pain. “Well, I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have worrying about me.”


End file.
